The Innocence Can Never Last
by Flava Sava
Summary: [Green Day]Riza is transferred into a new unit, and goes to the frontlines. [Pre Series] [RoyRiza]Chapter 5 is up! All chapters currently in revisions!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of the rights to the song or the characters... just the plotidea...

_A/N: Hey all. Here's another song fic for you... there are a few things in here I think I want to change, but its too late for that, and I have school tomorrow. I'm thinking about doing a second chapter for Collide... but school is putting a damper on stuff like that..with all the homework._

There is a slight bit of pairing... RoyRiza ofcourse 

Please read and review. I love getting flames. They help me further improve my writing! 

* * *

Hawkeye stood at attention along with the men in her unit. She joined the military against her mother's wishes. Riza felt it was her duty to carry on her father's legacy ever since he was killed in a small skirmish. Many of her friends tried to talk her out of it, but her stubborn mind kept her on course. Most of the men in her unit were part of the infantry, and didn't choose a specialized field. Though Hawkeye was a keen markswoman, she didn't understand how so many of them seemed like they had never handled a gun before.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
**_

Many of the men thought it was a point and pull the trigger sort of thing. Riza proved them all wrong in a few minutes of when they were being instructed how to shoot at the targets. She excelled at the marksman classes with ease, and several of them despised her for it.

A loud voice snapped her back into where she was. Many of the men were walking away towards the barracks. Hawkeye headed for the women's barracks, which wasn't as crowded as the men's. As Hawkeye walked back, her gun slung over her shoulder, she thought of the last few times she talked to her father.

_"Life in the military won't be as innocent as you think, Riza. Its not like it is here," her father said, as they both sat out on the hill overlooking their property. _

"I know father. But I want to, and I know what the risks are," she answered, watching the start to set. Her father smiled, proud of his daughter.

"That's my girl. Now what do you say to a few more lessons in shooting?" He smiled.

"Haven't you taught me all you know about shooting, dad?" Riza inquired, looking at him with her usual calm expression.

"I have… but I'd like to see how you can shoot…. Now, let's see how you shoot from a sniper's position on a cliff… much like where we are now." Riza nodded, and reached over, grabbing her gun, and lying down. She looked through the scope, waiting for instructions from her father. "Alright, now… aim for…" he started to say looking through binoculars.

_**like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends** _

Hawkeye was suddenly pulled back to reality by a voice calling her name. She looked around, and saw a man running up to her. _Oh boy, what now? _She thought with a sigh as she turned and faced him. "Yes Private?"

"A message for you from the Colonel. You are being moved to a new unit. Please pack your things and report to the main offices right away," he answered, saluting. Hawkeye saluted to him in return, and nodded, turning on her heel and walking towards the barracks. It didn't' take her long to pack what few belongings she had, and then report to the main offices.

"Ah, Sergeant Hawkeye, come in," the Colonel said, looking up from his desk. Hawkeye entered and saluted. "At ease, Hawkeye…. Now, the front lines…. I'm attaching you to a new unit. You will be under the control of Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. His unit is moving out after we're done here. Position yourself how you want when you are in the battle zone, understood?" Hawkeye nodded slightly. "Dismissed." She saluted again, and walked out of the offices, heading for the transportation vehicles.

She joined the rest of her new unit as they were heading out. They reached the main lines after several hours of travel. Explosions could be heard from where they were setting up camp about 3 miles from the main lines. The noises echoed eerily through the desert valley, causing many of the soldiers to be on alert.

Hawkeye was given the first watch shift, and quickly fell asleep once she was able to retire to her tent. An outcry in the early morning woke her up immediately; automatically reaching for her pistol. She listened for the sound again, thinking her mind might have made it up. But finally the sound came again, only from a different direction. _Damn… we might be under attack._ Mentally cursing, Hawkeye slipped from her tent and into the shadows; immediately heading for the Lieutenant Colonel's tent. She stepped in, and shook him awake.

"Lieutenant Colonel… Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, wake up. We're under attack," she whispered, still listening for the sounds to get closer. Mustang blinked awake from his cot, and looked at Hawkeye with dazed eyes.

"Soldier, go back to your tent. We need not to attack till morning…" he mumbled.

"Sir, I am not joking. Several soldiers have been attacked already. We need to get to a better place for refuge. Roy sat up, and blinked away the sleep; he soon heard the noises. Grabbing his gloves, he slipped them on and kneeled next to Hawkeye.

"We'll make a run for the city… Hopefully the rest of the men will know to head there also," he said. Another soldier soon joined them in Mustang's tent.

"Roy, we gotta get out of…here?" He said, raising an eyebrow at both Roy and Hawkeye.

"I've already been informed Jean. The three of us should head for the city," Roy answered, nodding to both of them. The three carefully walked from the tent and headed for the outskirts of the town, making sure to stay in the shadows of anything they could find. _  
_

**_  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are _**

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

As they rested in the shadows of a building, several bullets suddenly riddled the wall above them. Hawkeye grabbed Roy's arm and took off running with him and Havoc. They dived into a building as more bullets riddled the wall near the door they just dived into. Checking her ammo, Hawkeye peered around the corner, and aimed for where she saw the flashes of gunfire come from. She took two shots, hearing a dull thud following. Another round of bullets came showering down on them; much closer than before. ****

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Riza was able to get behind cover, though not after she got hit in the shoulder. She winced slightly as she could feel the blood coming from the wound. Mustang and Havoc were both sitting on the other side of the door from her. They could see something was wrong.

"Sergeant, are you alright?" Mustang whispered loud enough for her to hear as the gunfire stopped. Wincing again, she withdrew her hand to see it covered in blood.

"I'm fine sir," she lied, thinking of the words her father had said. _"Life isn't as innocent in the Military." _Hawkeye closed her eyes, trying to wish the pain away. Opening them again, she saw both Havoc and Roy on the same side she was on. Havoc was keeping an eye on the door, while Mustang was kneeling next to her.

"We need to get you back to the headquarters. This is a wound," he murmured, ripping a piece of cloth from the tails of his uniform and tying it around her arm to make a tourniquet. Sighing, Hawkeye looked up at the ceiling and laughed lightly. Havoc looked over at her, confused at how someone could laugh about a situation like this. Mustang gave her a look similar to Havoc's, though his held far more concern; Hawkeye could see it in his eyes when she looked at him. "Sergeant, are you alright? Maybe that bullet hit you harder than we thought…"

"It's not that sir… I just find it funny that what my father said is right… The innocent world is gone, and here is reality," she smirked.

_  
**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends** _

**like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends**

**

* * *

**

Please read and review! Thanks for reading!

:Flava Sava:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything FMA... I only own the plot...

_Ah, welcome to the second chapter! I read through the first and saw that the plot could go a long way, so I decided to continue. Plus, I love writing RoyRiza. Its just so cute!_

Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's the second chapter you asked for! There may be a second chapter to Collide... but I'm still undecided on that one.

Now, on to the story! 

* * *

Roy looked at Hawkeye still confused. "Roy, I think that bullet hit her harder than we're thinking," Havoc said, glancing over at Mustang from where he was sitting by the door. Mustang glanced back at Havoc and somewhat glared, not really in the mood for jokes. "I'm just sayin'," Havoc shrugged, turning back to his post. 

"Sergeant, we need to get you back right away. I'm not sure how long that tourniquet may hold under these conditions," Mustang said, tightening it a second time. Hawkeye continued to lean against the wall; the words her father said pounding in her head. "Hawkeye, can you hear me?" Concern filled Roy's face as he noticed no response from her.

"I need a bottle of unaltered alcohol," she stated blankly, shifting her gaze to Roy. He blinked, not quite understanding what the alcohol was for.

"You really shouldn't be drinki—" he started to say but was swiftly cut off.

"It's not for me to drink. I need it to clean the wound and the knife," she answered, reaching into her ammo pouch for the knife she carried. It was a bit hard for her to open it with one hand. Seeing her struggle, Roy opened it for her.

"Havoc, do you have that flask on you?" Roy asked, turning to his friend. Havoc blinked at him with the look of _"when do I not?" _and pulled it from his inner coat pocket. Turning back to Riza, Roy held the knife in one hand and the flask in the other. "What next?"

Riza reached for the knife but Roy pulled away. "Let me do it, I can see directly into the wound," he said, pouring contents from the flask onto the knife.

"We don't have enough light in here sir… We need to move somewhere else," she said, wincing again. The blood had finally soaked the sleeve of her uniform straight through, giving it an off purple color. Roy looked around; trying to think of where they could go that was more lighted. An idea finally struck him.

"Havoc, get ready to bolt… We need to get to the far side of this town…." Havoc looked at Roy in utmost shock.

"Are you pulling my leg, sir?" Havoc inquired.

"No, Jean, I'm not. We need to get to the far side of town where, if I remember correctly, there is an old catacombs system that leads several miles out of town. If we get down there, we could make it towards Eastern Headquarters," Mustang explained, standing up.

Hawkeye looked between the two men. They were doing all of this for her. If she hadn't been so stupid and tried to shoot at the enemy from the doorway, they wouldn't be in this position right now. "Sir, that is a rather far distance… Are you sure she can make it?" was Havoc's next question.

Standing slowly, Hawkeye pulled out her other gun and held it with her left hand. "I can make it. I'll shoot with my left hand. It may not be as one hundred percent accurate as my right, but its good enough," she answered the question before Mustang could open his mouth to answer.

"Then we should get going. We want to get in there before day break, or we'll be dead for sure," he said, turning and heading for the back of the building. "We're going to stick to the alleys. It's the best way to ensure we stay out of site."

"Which direction are the catacombs?" Hawkeye asked, glancing out the window.

"They should be directly opposite us, on the other side of town. We're on the South side, and the catacombs are in the North, or at least the entrance is. From there, they head in all directions for several miles, and normally end in the next city." Sergeant Hawkeye nodded, and walked after Mustang; Havoc following the both of them with his gun ready.

Mustang closed the knife and flask, sliding them into his own jacket. They found a small section of the back wall that had a hole in it big enough for the three of them to crawl through. It was in a very dark section of the alley, giving them the perfect opportunity to start on their way to the North side of town. All three made sure their footsteps made as little sound as possible so as not to attract attention. The buildings luckily were about ten or so feet apart when the time came for them to move to the shadows of the next building.

They crossed the gap together; quick, swift and silent. It continued like this for two or three hours. Just as the reached the North area, the sun started to creep it's away above the horizon. Hawkeye and Mustang exchanged glances as they thought of how this could possibly get any worse. Right as Havoc was about to cross the next section of alleyway, several bullets flew past the opening, and lodged themselves in the adjoining wall. He froze, turning his gaze to the wall. His thoughts instantly went to those bullets were for him and that could have been him.

"We need to just make it past this last building, and the catacombs opening is right under the bridge," Roy said, checking on Riza's bandage again. Her skin had become rather pale, though she still kept pace with Mustang and Havoc. "Havoc, help me make sure Hawkeye gets across," he whispered to him. They each stood next to Riza, and together they all ran across, gunfire raining down on where they once were.

All three continued to run and soon made it to the opening under the bridge. It was a small opening that the two men could barely fit through; though Riza's smaller form easily slid between the two cracks. Havoc followed next and then came Mustang. They quickly headed away from the crack and further into the labyrinth of tunnels. After about an hour, they sat and rested; drinking very little of the water they had left.

"Sir… How did you know these were down here?" Hawkeye asked from where she sat against the wall. They were using a stick with several strips of cloth wrapped around it to light their way.

Roy smiled lightly. "I grew up in this town. I've explored every inch of these tunnels. I'm rather surprised the Ishbalans haven't been using these," he explained. Hawkeye closed her eyes, listening to Roy describe his childhood. She wondered what it must be like seeing your hometown in ruin. Mustang looked over at Hawkeye, noticing her eyes closed and her breathing slow. Standing, he went over to her side and kneeled. "Sergeant Hawkeye, you need to stay awake, its not much farther now," he said, shaking her gently.

Riza continued to stay the way she was. Mustang's mind raced; he knew if she fell asleep she might not wake up, especially after losing so much blood. "Jean, bring the light over here. I have to take the bullet out," he said, taking off his jacket and sliding it under Riza's head as he lay her down. Taking the knife and flask from the jacket, he then poured some of the contents on the knife and then the wound. Hawkeye flinched from the sudden alcohol that surged into the re-opened wound.

Havoc held the light at an angel, as Mustang started to dig cautiously for the bullet. He soon heard the sound of metal as the knife hit the bullet. Wincing himself, he carefully worked the bullet out with the knife. Ripping part of his uniform into strips, he poured the remaining alcohol on them and wrapped Riza's wound. Sitting back, Roy sighed with relief.

"Will she be alright, Roy?" Havoc asked, looking down at Roy.

"We'll have to get her to a hospital to find out," he answered. "Here, put her head in your lap so I can get my jacket on and then I can carry her." Havoc did as he was told, and then helped Roy get Hawkeye onto his back.

"You sure you can carry her?" Roy nodded, and they started to walk off once again. The eerie sound of water dripping got louder and louder as they proceeded down the catacombs. There were several puddles, showing that leaks were a strong point in the underground tunnels. A huge wall suddenly stopped them from passing any further. "What do we do now, Roy?"

"We go up," he said, pointing with one hand to a ladder in the shadows. "I don't really remember where this comes out at, but let's hope it's at least a town," he muttered, heading for the ladder. Roy started to climb up first, followed by Havoc; making sure Riza wouldn't fall, they tied her to Roy. Reaching the top, Roy pushed onto a large metal cover. It gave way and Roy slid it to the side, and continued to climb out. He looked around, seeing where they were.

"Dublith," Roy muttered, recognizing much of the town's surroundings. Havoc soon joined him, dropping the now barely lit stick into the cavern below. He untied Riza, and also dropped the rope where the stick was. They started to walk towards a local meat store to ask for where a doctor was. Havoc opened the door for Roy and Riza, and then followed them inside.

A large, muscular man was standing behind the counter wearing a brown shirt, black pants, sandals, and a white apron. He looked at the three, the expression on his face still unchanging. "Excuse us sir, can you tell us where we can find a doctor?" Havoc asked, hesitating at first.

The man just looked at them, despising the military, he continued to remain silent. "Please, sir. Our friend was shot, and she needs to see a doc—" Havoc started to say, but was cut off by another voice.

"Honey, what's going on in here?" A woman asked, walking in behind the large man. She stepped next to him, and saw Havoc, Mustang and Hawkeye. Her expression was rather cross once she noticed the military uniforms. "Follow me," she said, turning and walking past her husband and back through the door she entered. Havoc and Mustang exchanged glances and then followed her cautiously; nervous that the woman's giant husband would harm them.

She led them to the back of the store where a house was attached. They soon reached a room with a twin sized bed. "Lay her down here. I'll tend to her wounds," the woman said, gesturing to the bed. Roy nodded, and lay Riza down gently with Havoc's help. Both stood around, unsure what to do next. "Go wait in the kitchen…." Not waiting another second both left the room quickly, closing the door behind them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please read and review! I love flames! They help me improve my writing!_

:Flava Sava: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _Same as all the other chapters... I do not own FMA in anyway... I just own the plot. _**

_A/n: Thank you all you reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been getting writers block, school, and being in the pit orchestra for our school play Cinderella (the rogers and hamerstein version). I haven't had much time to work on the next chapter. _

_I'm feeling in a creative mood, so there is a 70 chance I'll write a second chapter for Collide._

Please read and review!  


* * *

Mustang and Havoc both sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the woman to come out. The ticking of the kitchen clock echoed through the room; if it continued like that, they would both go crazy. The woman finally came out of the room, closing the door behind her. Both men looked up, and watched as she came in and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Tea gentlemen?" The woman asked, not looking over at them. They glanced at each other, and then back at the woman.

She had coal black hair that was in long dreadlocks coming down slightly past her shoulders. The woman was athletically built, even though she and her husband seemed to run a meat shop. Even scarier was her husband; the enormous man that reminded them of a Major Armstrong.

"No thank you, we're fine," Roy declined for both of them. "Will sh—" Roy started to ask.

"Your friend needs to rest for a few days. Her body is weak, and I can imagine so are yours. I suggest you three stay here till you are all well rested enough to travel once again," the woman said, cutting off Roy. She then turned and sat down at the table with a tray. Setting it down in front of her, she put a glass of water by Havoc and Mustang, and then the mug of tea for herself.

"We can never repay you for what you are doing… is there anyway we could help you Mrs..?" Roy inquired, hoping she would give them more information about herself.

"Izumi Curtis," she stated, taking a sip of her tea. "The man you first met is my husband, Siga…. I think there might be a way you two could earn your keep around here till your friend is better."  
"Thank Mrs. Curtis," Roy and Havoc said in unison.

"I'll have my husband set up a guest room for you both… Your friend can stay where she is." Both nodded, and looked down at the table. Roy thought for a bit, and then looked over at Izumi.

"I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this…. And you don't even know our names…. I'm Roy Mustang, and this is Warrant Officer Jean Havoc," Roy apologized.

"Pleased to meet you both… Now, we'll have to get rid of your uniforms. Many people in this town don't exactly like the military," Izumi explained. "We might have some that will fit you both."

The rest of the day went on much like that; a very relaxed, yet working fashion. Roy and Jean went to work in the store, and also did many odd chores for Izumi and Siga. They both flopped down on their beds, glad the day was over. Havoc quickly fell asleep, while Roy stared up at the ceiling in thought. He went out and sat on the back porch, staring up at the stars.

There was a bit of shuffling behind him, and then the door opened with Hawkeye coming out; a blanket draped about her shoulders. Her right arm was in a sling, and she was in faint blue pajamas. Roy looked up, seeing her awake startled him a bit.

"Sergeant, I didn't expect you to be up," he said, standing quickly. She looked somewhat lost and confused, though looked at her superior with concern in her own eyes.

"Sir…. How did we get here?" Riza asked, sitting down next to where he was. Roy looked down at her, and then sat down also. He was wearing a large t-shirt and very long pants that were rolled up at the bottom to fit him.

"Havoc and I carried you here, and Izumi and Siga are giving us shelter till you're better," Roy explained, looking over at Riza. She nodded, though still held a dazed look on her face.

"Thank you sir," she said, looking up at the stars. She could see way more than she could back in the Eastern Headquarters where she was stationed before being sent to the south. Roy nodded, and also looked at the stars.  
Izumi and her husband watched Roy and Riza from their bedroom window. They smiled, sensing that there were feelings for the other between the two; but because of the laws of the military, they were forced to keep them quiet. Izumi leaned against her husband, a smile on her face.

"It's a shame they can't tell the other how they feel… They seem like they would make a good couple," Izumi said, sighing.

"They're going to have to keep those feelings hidden, not matter how much they want to confess to the other," Siga answered, putting his arm around his wife. He kissed her on the head, and then went off to bed. Izumi continued watching them for a few minutes more, and then also went off to sleep.

Roy and Havoc both sighed as they carried in boxes of supplies for the meat store. They had been doing that for most of the day, staring early that morning. Siga was instructing them where to place the boxes, and what to do with the items. Riza was running errands with Izumi.  
Roy, Jean and Riza were all wearing casual clothes thanks to Izumi and Siga. This way they didn't stick out so much in the town of Dublith. Roy wore tan slacks with a jet black shirt, and his combat boots. Jean was wearing gray slacks with a dark blue shirt. And lastly, Riza wore blue jeans with a white tunic top.

Riza and Izumi were walking through the small market; buying items for dinner and breakfast of the following morning. Izumi noted that Riza was rather quiet, though it could be that she was in surroundings she wasn't all too familiar with.

"Why did you decide to join the military, Riza?" Izumi asked nonchalantly as she examined several vegetables from a vendor in the market. Riza glanced at Izumi, and then at the vegetables.  
"To continue my families honor in the military was most of the reason, though my father tried to stop me," she answered, slowly. Izumi nodded slightly, though she could sense there was more to what Riza wanted to say. "I guess I had to experience this myself…"

"I see," Izumi nodded, placing several vegetables into her basket, and then paying the vendor. "And I guess experiencing getting shot wasn't one of the things you wanted to have happen?"

Riza thought for a bit; unsure of whether that was what was really going through her mind. "I guess you could say that," she started to explain, looking down at her arm in the sling. "I remember what my father said to me about his experience in the military, but every kid has to make their own decisions in the end," Riza concluded.  
Izumi smiled. "Yes, everyone makes their own decisions, and learns from those mistakes," she said, turning with Riza and heading towards home. "What shall we cook for the boys tonight?" Izumi inquired, smiling at Riza as they walked down the road.  
"Doesn't Siga do all the cooking?" Riza asked, remembering seeing Siga cooking that morning.

"He cooks most the time, but when I really feel the need to cook, I normally surprise him. What would your friends like to eat?"

"Probably something better than what we've been living on at the barracks," Riza smiled. "That stuff is horrible. Its like they're feeding us dirt, or something." Both laughed, as they turned into the yard and headed up the front steps. They both went into the kitchen and started cooking up dinner. Roy, Jean and Siga came in later, laughing about some joke.

The instant they entered the door, all three men perked up; Roy and Jean especially since this was their first homemade dinner in several months. Everyone ate plenty, and talked into the night. Siga headed to bed with Izumi, while Jean shuffled off to his bed. Roy and Riza sat up and continued talking about their childhood and school days before joining the war. They laughed at each others stories; learning more and more about the others past.

At long last, they both went off to bed, though not after Roy kissed Riza good night. Her face turned red immediately; Riza quickly went into her room after she and Roy separated, and leaned against the door. _Roy—I mean Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and I can't be like this. Its fraternization! _Riza thought, looking at the floor. _He is a good kisser though… I'll have to tell the girls back at the barracks—I can't do that! _Riza interrupted her own thoughts and sighed. She fell asleep after showering, and changing the bandage on her shoulder.

Izumi sat down on the back steps as the sun started to rise. It was her personal ritual to watch the sunrise every morning. The door behind her caught her somewhat off guard since she wasn't really expecting anyone else up for another hour or so. Riza walked out and sat down next to her in silence.

Izumi smiled, glad to have company; and to see that she wasn't the only one that would get up at the hour of 5 AM. "How's your shoulder?" Izumi inquired, watching the horizon as the sun started to come up above the hills; more waves of color started to appear on the clouds and sky above.  
"It's much better. Thank you for helping us," Riza said, also still staring straight ahead.

"Have you ever thought of what you would do after you retired from the military? Like, if you'd marry, or have kids?" Izumi said with a grin.

Riza blinked, rather surprised by the question, she carefully chose her words. "I guess I haven't really thought about it. But I guess I'd want to get married. The last letter I got from home, my father was trying to arrange a marriage for me," Riza laughed. "Why do you ask?"  
"Siga and I are trying to have children. We both come from somewhat large families, so we both want kids," Izumi beamed. The sun had finally come up high enough over the hills that the rays were now sending lines across their faces. Izumi opened her mouth to say something about Riza and Roy, but stopped herself. She stood up, and stretched in the light. "Well, shall we go get something to eat?"

Riza blinked. She hadn't heard anyone else get up, but nodded in agreement. When they entered the house, Riza saw that Siga was already in there, preparing breakfast. This caused her to smile; it made her feel as if she was back home already. Shaking the thought from her mind, Riza helped Izumi set the table.

"Riza, will you go wake up Roy and Jean? I think they decided to sleep in," Izumi chuckled, taking several items from the refrigerator.

Riza nodded and walked down the hall to the guy's room. She knocked on the door, and waited a bit; hearing some shuffling inside. There was a mumble of something, and then it was silent again. Riza sweatdropped, sensing that the guys had just thought the knock was in their minds. "Lieute—er, Roy, Jean, its time for breakfast," Riza hollered to them through the wood door. This was her first time using her superior's first name instead of using his rank.

"Eh…? Break…fast…?" Roy said, sitting up slightly. Riza sighed, not hearing much from the other side of the door. Jean continued to lie on his bed, mumbling something about one of the girls he obsessed over. Roy flopped back over onto his bed, and turned over.

"Sir… I'm going to have to come in and drag you two out here," Riza threatened, as she reached for the doorknob. Hesitating, Riza finally opened the door. Inside she saw both Roy and Jean in their beds. Jean was clutching a pillow rather close; muttering little somethings to it, much like he would a lover. Roy on the other hand was sprawled across his bed, his lower half covered by the blankets; mean while he was shirtless, much like an alchemist Riza had the misfortune of meeting one day. Riza flushed several shades of red; caught by surprise that neither of her comrades were very well dressed. "Jean, Roy, its time for breakfast," Riza stated again, raising her voice a bit louder.  
Jean continued to have a death grip on the pillow; Riza felt sorry for any woman that had to wake up to him in the morning. Roy blinked several times, and then squinted; his eyes suddenly opened wide. He then turned rather red, astonished that his subordinate was seeing him in such a relaxed state.

Seeing him awake, Riza quickly turned on her heel and headed for the door. Roy made his move and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to leave the room.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Now please review And join us next time for chapter three! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters! **

_Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I feel so bad! Writers block really got me! And then school work and stuff.I'll work on updating more often, I swear! _

_Thank you reviewers! I love reading your reviews! They're so awesome! And then make me smile!_

Now, without further adue, Chapter 4 of Innocence can Never Last! 

* * *

Riza stiffened, feeling Roy grab her wrist. Roy could see she wanted to escape back into the kitchen to finish helping Izumi. He also realized, he was only in his boxers, sitting in bed, holding his subordinate from leaving. _He really shouldn't be doing this _thought Riza, looking at her commanding officer.

"You don't have to leave so quickly," Roy said calmly.

"Sir, please let go of my wrist. I need to finish helping with breakfast," Riza stated, pulling away gently. Roy released her wrist; he liked the way her skin felt. He expected it to feel rough because she was unlike the other women of the service. Instead, her skin felt smooth, and warm. "Please wake Havoc up for breakfast," Riza said loud enough with her back to Roy.

Roy nodded, and watched her walk from the room, closing the door behind her. _I was so close! _He mentally beat himself as he flopped back onto his bed. "Jean, get up, its time for breakfast," Roy sat up, and started to pull on his shirt. Havoc stirred slightly, but continued to clutch the pillow. Rolling his eyes, Roy stood and pulled on his pants, and somewhat kicked Jean in the process.

Havoc blinked awake, and looked up at Roy. "What was that sir?" Jean asked with a yawn. He sat up and stretched, releasing the pillow from the death grip.

"Breakfast," Roy said, heading for the door. He left Havoc sitting on the floor of their room, somewhat still asleep. Roy entered the kitchen just as Riza, Izumi, Siga and Mason were sitting down for breakfast. He took his seat, and started eating. They ate pretty quietly; except for the occasional talk of work about the meat shop. Jean joined them not far into breakfast, and stayed rather silent also.

"Sir, we should be heading back soon… They'll think we're dead if we don't," Riza said, looking across the table at Roy.

"Yes, I supposed we must… but not until your shoulder is better," Roy said, stabbing one of the sausages on his plate.

"You can stay here as long as you all need. It's nice to have the house full of people," Izumi smiled. She enjoyed having people around, keeping the house busy and helping at the store. Sure they had Mason to help them, but that was just Mason.

"We shouldn't have to leave that quickly, should we?" Jean asked, still rather half asleep. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Jean's question; he sounded so much like a little kid it made everyone laugh. He looked around the table, unsure what was so funny.

"We'll leave once things settle down. It'd be too dangerous to try and leave when there are still problems in the next town over… We'll take the train back to Central to report in," Roy thought allowed, looking over at Jean. He could think of one person that was probably fretting over his disappearance; a certain man who wore glasses and was obsessed about his girlfriend.

Riza and Jean both nodded, and continued to eat. "The train would be a safer route, and less likely that it would get attacked. You shouldn't wear your uniforms on the train, people might feel edgy around you," Izumi suggested.

Riza nodded, understanding what Izumi was saying. If they went out in their uniforms, they were more likely to get attacked. But if they stayed in civilian clothes, they'd look like friends traveling some where.  
_  
Back in Central_

Hughes sat back in his chair and looked at the picture of his girlfriend. "Ah, Gracia. How I need thee now," Hughes sighed, kissing the picture. Lieutenant Maria Ross raised an eyebrow at her commanding officer.

"Sir? Did you just kiss that picture?" Ross inquired, looking over at him from her desk.

Hughes' glasses got all shiny as he looked down. He suddenly appeared next to Ross, and shoved Gracia's picture in her face. "Isn't she just so beautiful!" Hughes exclaimed, bringing out more pictures. Ross blinked, and looked to Warrant officer Danny for help. He shrugged, unsure what to do.

"Yes sir… she's beautiful," Ross said, smiling nervously.

"Isn't she! I'm going to propose to her tonight at dinner! It's going to be great!" Hughes shouted a big smile on his face. Little pink stars appeared all around Hughes as he smiled and stared more at the picture.

"That's… great sir," Danny smiled lightly. "She'll accept for sure."

"Ah… I need to tell Roy… Where is that man anyway?" He asked, sitting up. He hadn't received a letter in a while even though he'd heard news of the attack on their camp. Shaking his head, Hughes went back to staring at his girlfriend's picture.

_Back to Dublith_

Roy went about packing what little items he had, besides his uniform. Jean sat on his bed, just staring at his things. His friend could tell Jean Havoc didn't want to leave such a peaceful town. Especially where he thought there were so many female opportunities for him.

"Come on Jean, pack your stuff. Our train leaves later today," Roy said, looking over at his subordinate and friend.

"Why must we go captain?" Jean asked, using his nickname for Roy. "It's peaceful and quiet here… And the women!"

"Jean, if we don't return, people will think we disowned the army. We can't do that… I can't do that. And I don't think Riz—I mean Hawkeye will either," Roy said, turning his attention back to his bag. He seemed rather distracted about putting things in it. Roy was of course, in deep thought; he didn't want to leave either. This was where he got to learn more about Jean, and of course Riza. But once they returned to Central, they had to forget anything like this ever happened. Returning once again to their dreary, paperwork, desk job lives.

Jean nodded and set about packing his uniform. They were cleaned and mended by Izumi and Riza during one of the days they weren't running errands and shopping at the market. Though it just so happened that's what they were doing today.

Riza and Izumi were at the market to get food for the trip home. Once returning home, they would make some food and pack that also. But for right now, they were sitting in a nearby park, talking.

"Jean seems rather sad to leave. Especially after that question this morning at breakfast," Izumi laughed, watching some children feed the birds.

Riza smiled. "Yes, Jean would rather stay here, where he as a chance to date women as a normal guy rather than a military man. I'm sure Roy is the same way," Riza replied, also watching the children.

"You don't have to go. It's nice having more than just my husband and I, along with Mason around the house. It makes it seem cozier," Izumi said, turning to Riza.

"I can imagine. My home back in Dresden always felt so cozy when everyone was home. Like when we'd all eat dinner together around the table, and talk about our day. There's nothing in the world I would trade to have life like that once again," Riza said, smiling sadly.

"Why can't you return home?" Izumi asked curiously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I would return home, and I used to in the past, though my father didn't exactly want me to join the military. Although, by teaching me and my brother's how to shoot was his idea in the first place. I guess he didn't expect me to be the one to enlist," Riza said shaking her head. "My eldest brother, Benjamin became a lawyer, and my other brother Thomas took over the store."

"And you enlisted. I see… You're welcome here, I can tell you that," Izumi said, smiling. "I don't exactly have someone that I can have girl talk with. Sig isn't exactly easy to talk to sometimes," she laughed. Riza smiled, and helped Izumi gather up their stuff and head for home. They could hear the men all fighting about something trivial. Rolling her eyes Izumi smirked. "Men, they can never get anything done without us around," she stated, causing them both to burst into giggles.

Roy and Havoc were fighting about packing their stuff; mostly about whose dirty close should go first because of the stench. Currently, the bag was lying on the floor, still empty. Sig was watching the two from where he leaned against the doorway; Mason at his side. Entering the house, Riza and Izumi immediately put away the groceries, and headed to the bedrooms.

"Alright boys, what's going on?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms as she easily pushed past her husband followed closely by Riza.

"Roy says my clothes stink worse and that they should go on the bottom! But have you smelled his clothes! They reek!" Havoc said, pointing at Roy.

"They do not! You clothes smell like something died in them!" Roy exclaimed. "Whatever died is decomposing!"

Rolling her eyes and glancing at Riza, Izumi turned back to the fighting boys. "Roy, Jean, honestly, you're full grown men! And you're fighting about clothing!" Izumi said, pushing them apart.

"But! He started it!" Jean said, pushing Roy. Izumi's eye twitched, seeing Roy push back.

"But you started it before that!" Roy spat. Getting fed up with the two, Riza easily drew her gun and shot upwards; a loud crack of the gun causing them both to fall silent, hugging each other for protection.

"Roy, you pack your stuff in a separate bag as Jeans, and then Jean you do the same. Then, once packed, put your stuff in the bag so we can go. Understand?" Riza said, looking between the two pale-faced men.

"Yes ma'am," they both chimed, pulling apart quickly as they saw that they were holding each other.

Turning on her heel, Riza left the room, Izumi right on her tail. Once in the kitchen, they both burst into laughter. "That was amazing! They looked so scared!" Izumi laughed, sitting in a chair and leaning against the table.

Riza grinned. "I know. I'm glad they can both understand my language," Riza laughed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review, cause they help me become a better writer!  
:Flava Sava: _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own FMA. **

_Hey all, sorry for the long wait! (Wow, its almost been a month since my last update!) gasp I'm sorry! But here's the final chapter of Innocence Can Never Last. I'll work on my other stories... or if I suddenly decide to start another one (which wouldn't surprise me at all. I have many stories I'm writing currently.) I'll be sure to try and update them once I get the plot or the next chapter idea. My next story, I'm hoping to actually write out the plot, and then write the story from that. We'll see how that goes. _

_I'd like to wish a big "THANK YOU!" to all my reviewers from chapter four. You guys are awesome! To: rizahawkeye21, insanely unstable (I love your penname!), pheonix224, MoonStarDutchess, and greenish orange (she's my weird stalker friend at school.laughs just kidding.) . You guys rock my socks!_

And now, chapter 5. 

* * *

Riza hugged Izumi as they stood outside the train. Sig was loading the baggage on the train with Roy and Jean's help; though it was rather haphazardly between Roy and Jean as they continued to drop bags.

"Stay in touch. I'm glad to have met you, Izumi," Riza smiled, pulling away from Izumi.

"Yes, we need to stay in touch. You must tell me how Roy and you are doing," Izumi winked, causing Riza to blush faintly. "You know you love the attention he gives you," she whispered.

"Yeah, I do," Riza replied, and then they both laughed as Sig returned.

"Take care of yourself Riza. If those two give you trouble, you know how to handle them," he smiled, hugging her much like a father would a daughter.

"I will. You two keep up with your meat shop, and Mason," Riza grinned, turning to look for Roy and Jean. They were hanging out of the window in their compartment, both smiling.

"Well, are you coming Riza? Or are you going to miss the train so you can continue having your girl time?" Jean said keeping the cigarette well balanced between his lips. Riza shot him a glance that caused him to sit up and away from the window. Hugging Izumi and Sig one last time, Riza boarded the train and found the compartment the guys were at.

She sat next to the window after getting Jean to move over with Roy, and waved to Izumi and Sig. "I'll write to you once we get to Central!" Riza yelled as the trains whistle screeched.

"Oh! Before I forget! I made this for your trip!" Izumi said, grabbing the basket that was sitting at her feet. "Its some food for the ride," she explained, handing the basket into the window.

"Thank you, for everything," Roy said, taking the basket and smiling. He knew there was no way any of them could thank Izumi and Sig for all they had done. The train started to pull away and the three continued to wave as they watched the station in Dublith get smaller and smaller.

Reaching up, Roy closed the window after setting the basket down next to Riza. Jean was surprisingly enough, already asleep; cigarette still in his mouth as he was bent over against the compartment wall. Shaking his head at his friend, Roy grabbed his jacket, and put it on Jean.

"We'll never be able to thank them. I still can't believe we've been here for so long, and yet, it seems like we just met them," Roy sighed.

"Yes, I'm more amazed that they would take in three fleeing soldiers when no one else would. Especially when soldiers aren't all that appreciated around these parts," Riza nodded in agreement. "It just shows that some people look past the dirt and grime, and see real people with feelings, and hearts."

Roy laughed. "A cliché line to explain it all… but it makes sense," he said, leaning his head back.

"It's the only way to explain what they have done for us. I know the endings of stories are all written like that, but none the less. Stories always have happy endings."

"Not all stories have happy endings. The guy doesn't always get the girl. Sometimes, he just gets a friendship," Roy said, shaking his head. He wanted more than friendship with the girl; he wanted a life. Military restrictions always ruined such things for him.

Riza's smile was small as she shook her head. "True, the guy doesn't always get the girl. And the girl may not get her wish; or the princess her prince, but at least it's an ending everyone likes."

"All princesses need a prince, and all kings need queens. So why can't the guy get the girl for once?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, that would be cliché," Riza said, laughing at their conversation. Roy looked down, smiling. He loved to hear her laugh, to see her smile; all he wanted was to see her do that more often. Returning to the headquarters would change that. All three of them would have to become serious once again, and forget what had happened the past few days.

Riza looked at her superior officer, and noticed the shift in mood as his smile slowly faded. "It's unfortunate that Fuhrer Bradley wants to continue this war. I can imagine that neither side wants to continue. This war is tearing apart this country and its people. Brother against brother, father against mother. I fear that if this doesn't end, we'll end up divided," Riza sighed, turning her gaze out the window.

"I want to change that. Will you follow me? Will you be my princess and follow me to obtain the crown?" Roy asked, looking at Riza.

"I'll follow you, but not as your princess. As your friend, and guardian," Riza nodded, looking at Roy in his dark eyes. Roy smirked, understanding what she meant, though somewhat saddened that she didn't understand his meaning. Jean opened on eye, and looked at them both.

"I'll follow you to Captain," Jean said, sitting up, and handing Roy his coat. "If you're going to change this country, then I'll follow you to the end of the earth." Roy smiled at Jean; glad to have such a good friend for support.

"We'll both go to the ends of the earth with you. No matter what," Riza nodded.

* * *

_Well, that's the conclusion. Thank you for reading, and sticking with me all this way. I'm sure it was a rollarcoaster trying to wait for my updates. Once again, THANK YOU! to all my reviewers! I look forward to hearing from you guys on my next story!_

_Later days,  
:Flava Sava: _


End file.
